Exciting
by hllo
Summary: Ginny and Hermione are left home alone, and some....experimenting ensues. Lemon/smut. Femslash.


It was a hot, summers day in mid July. The boys had gone to Diagon Alley to look at a new broom, and Molly Weasley had left to shop for groceries. _'Hermoine'll be upstairs studying away, even though Hogwarts won't start for a month and a half._' Ginny went back to cutting up the ripe, fresh fruits on the kitchen counter. She had just paused to take a bite of a piece of particularly sweet watermelon when she heard someone in the kitchen door.

Hermione walked over to her, see through white dress swaying slightly in the musty breeze. Ginny gulped. She knew herself, that the day was so hot that sweating was just something that happened. But, in that dress. Her perfectly plump, round breasts weren't hidden much by the dress' plunging neckline, that went into a deep v to her belly button and was tied together by zigzagging, loose leather cord with a few big beads on it. Its halter neck left her back bare until right above her plump, round ass, which it hugged before flowing loosely to the ground. The thin white material wasn't exactly covering her well, either. Ginny could see the peaks of her nipples, round and relaxed. Her cute little stomach which protruded only slightly. Her hair was down and ever since the end of the war, she had straightened it and styled it carefully, usually it ended in big ringlets. Brown eyes were perfectly framed by eyeliner and lashes with mascara. Plump, dark red lips covered in lip gloss. Tanned skin, not a freckle in sight. Flawless.

Hermione watched the younger girl with an air of slight superiority. She knew the younger girl was looking her over. But, Ginny didn't have much rights to be talking about tempting wardrobes. Her little yellow halter necked sundress ended just below her ass, and the v neck gave a nice view of her smaller, though beautiful, breasts. Ginny's nipples were standing erect and hard, and Hermione could guess that her panties were wonderfully wet. She bent over, knowing Ginny was watching, and picked up a piece of trash from the kitchen floor. The girl had given Ginny a good show of her ass, along with a nice view of her black g-string. '_but, Ginny won't be wearing anything under that wonderful scrap of cloth.'_ Hermione thought smugly, after accidentally walking in on Ginny changing the week before.

Ginny watched as Hermione slowly walked towards her, hips swaying. "you have a little something right, there." she murmured, looking at a drop of watermelon juice on the side of her mouth. Hermione moved in and captured Ginny's lips with her own, pushing the younger girl up against the kitchen wall, right under the clock. Their lips moved roughly with each other, and soon Ginny was shoving her tongue into Hermione's mouth, and the other way around. Nipping each other's lips, Ginny's hands tangled in Hermione's hair, Hermione made the next move.

She let her hands wander downwards onto the younger girl's breasts, rubbing and squeezing the mounds of soft flesh. Ginny moaned and pressed her hips into Hermione, legs wrapped around her waist. Then, pinching and rolling the nipples, which were like hard little pebbles. Hermione trailed kisses down Ginny's jaw, neck and chest before enveloping Ginny's nipples with her mouth. Her tongue worked swiftly, and soon Ginny had her back arched, and Hermione had slid down to the floor and ripped of Ginny's dress. She bit up the inside of Ginny's thighs, the youngest moaning and begging Hermione.

Ginny nearly screamed when Hermione gently licked her folds. Then, she inserted her tongue, nipping, pulling, sucking and screaming on Ginny's part ensued. Finally, Ginny climaxed.

Five minutes later they were dressed and perfectly put together, eating watermelon when the rest of the family walked in.

"So, dears, how was your afternoon?" Molly asked, the two girls shared a glance before answering simultaniously.

"Exciting."

.com/ccdata/images/smallMain_5_

Hermione's dress

./2371/2013320940_

Hermione

.

Ginny

/images/I/51DW6SaBwbL._AA280_.jpg

Hermione's dress (yellow)


End file.
